The Albino
by Solidus06
Summary: The Story of Mark Parchezzi, The Albino.
1. Prologue

**The Albino**

**Prologue**

Mark Parchezzi was an Albino clone, a notorious assassin. Agent 47 knew him well. But what people don't know, is the contracts he would accept.

There were other clones like him such as Mark Puruyah, the leader of the crows; however Mark Parchezzi was superior to him. Mark Parchezzi was the perfect person to use if you wanted someone 'taken care of'. He is the leader of the group 'The Franchise'. However he never used to be the Leader. Every now and then he would answer his phone to a mysterious person only known as 'The Dealer'. He **WAS **the leader, until his death.

They say that the killer was an **Albino **clone. But there are quite a few so they were not able to narrow it down. Mark's phone rang.

"Yes", he spoke in his calm, deep voice.

"A contract just came in", it was The Dealer.

"I see"

"I take it you accept as always"

"Accept? Of course"

"Very well please look at your PDA as usual"

He turned on his PDA and a blue screen popped up immediately asking for his thumbprint. He placed his thumb onto the screen making it say.

"Thank You Mr Parchezzi, Welcome to 'The Franchise' "

"With pleasure", he said to the bright screen. Then The Dealer's voice sounded out of the small handheld gadget.

"Hello Mark, we need you in London"


	2. London

**The Albino**

**Chapter 1**

**London**

"London? Don't they have me on record?" Mark wondered.

"Not anymore, The Crows sorted that out 3 months ago", The Dealer told him.

"Good, that will make it much easier for me."

"Anyway, please open the file on your PDA for the information."

Mark chose the file with the name London on it and a window popped up with his next mission.

**The Target**

Name: Daniel Woodhead

Age: 36

Height: 5"6

Info: This target has been well known for being the owner of the successful company 'WoodCorp'. He a ruthless, cold-hearted man who is really confident in his work and it has got him far.

**The Retrieval**

The client has asked for the target's documents which are in his office. These are plans for the target's future developments. The client needs these plans or it could jeopardise the client's career.

**The Optional**

Name: Harold Smith

Age: 46

Height: 5"2

Info: The Target's advisor. Eliminating this optional target will give you a $50'000 bonus. The Target's advisor knows part of the plans and may tell the company what they were which would cause it to be re-written, possibly jeopardising the client.

"Interesting", Mark said with a smirk on his face.

"You will catch your plane to London in 2 hours", said The Dealer.

"Sounds like fun."


	3. Preparing for the Contract

**The Albino**

**Chapter 2**

**Preparing for the Contract**

"We've prepared a temporary Hideout for you in London", The Dealer spoke.

"And all my equipment is there?" Mark questioned.

"As always Mark"

"Good I'll head to the airport now"

After the plane taking off, Mark turns his PDA on giving him some helpful information.

Security will be tight due to an attack on the office a week ago.

Sources say that he will arrive at the building at around 1p.m.

The target has a liking to Brewno Tea.

The Target will be receiving a delivery around 1.15p.m.

The guard at the back door has an allergy of nuts.

"This may help", Mark said to himself.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" asked the man sat next to him.

"No I didn't"

"Oh I'm sorry it must have been someone behind us"

"Yes, it must have been"

As Mark left Heathrow airport after landing, he noticed something quite peculiar. A massive poster up saying:

**Warning**

**Have you seen this man?**

And below was a sketch of non-other then Mark himself. Either another clone had been here and caused quite a stir, or, someone hasn't been completely honest.


	4. The Hit

**The Albino**

**Chapter Three**

**The Hit**

Mark drove in his rental car to the target's office building, feeling more confident then he has ever been before. He had so much information that he couldn't not do it.

When he arrived he took a brief look at the building and headed for the back entrance. Strange thing was, there were no guards there at all. Not only did this confuse Mark it also made his mission harder as he won't be able to get a disguise. He headed in and ended up in a massive foyer lit up with thousands of light. The walls glistened with bright silver, and the polished marble floor.

Mark approached the elevator and entered. He couldn't believe it; he had complete access to the top floor, where the CEO's office is located. He pressed the button and there was a bump. The elevator rose to the top floor and made a ringing noise when the doors opened. There were loads of people in the building, yet no one suspected him, yet.

Mark approached the office and the receptionist spoke

"He's waiting for you"

"Me?"

"Of course, your Bill Nechton right?"

"Errr yes of course."

As he entered he came to a shock when he noticed someone familiar sitting where the target should be.

"Penton!" shouted Mark.

Mark Penton, another Albino clone.

"Got quite a surprise eh Parchezzi?"

"What are you doing here!"

"Didn't you notice anything strange when you saw the posters of you at Heathrow?"

"I still wanted to carry on with the mission!"

"Of course, your so persistent aren't you Parchezzi?"

"So where's the target?"

"There is no target Parchezzi!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you've been set up"

"Why?"

"The boss doesn't need you anymore since you 'accidentally' looked up his secret file on his computer!"

"What secret file!"

"The one identifying him!"

"That picture was of The Dealer!"

"The point is he doesn't need you anymore so he hired me, let's see whose the better Albino clone eh Mark!"


	5. Face Off

**The Albino**

**Chapter 4**

**Face Off**

Bullets suddenly started flying across the room as Parchezzi tried to open the locked door.

"Trying to run away Mark ", laughed Penton whilst shooting with his trademark 1911 pistol. Mark thought of what he could do whilst narrowly dodging Penton's gunfire. Just as he thought that his death was approaching there was a CLICK!

"Damn! Why now?" shouted Penton as he concealed his empty handgun.

"Now's my chance!" Parchezzi thought. Parchezzi immediately got out his remote mine and started laying in punches with his fists.

As the fight continued blood spewed and everything in the office was destroyed, except the giant glass window! Parchezzi got Penton up on the ledge.

"You're gonna' throw me off Parchezzi!" Penton shouted.

"That was what I was intending to do, yes!"

"Fine, to bad they'll clone me again, ha ha ha!"

"Too bad there won't be any DNA to extract!"

"WHAT!"

Parchezzi immediately planted the mine on him and threw him off the ledge. Then with a quick press on his detonator a massive explosion shook the entire building up and nothing was left of Penton.

Suddenly a load of sirens sounded,

"Just my luck" thought Mark. The building was now being flooded with So-19 police officers, the English version of the SWAT. All Mark could hear was automatic gunfire. That means that it's not just him they're after!


	6. The Escape

**The Albino**

**Chapter 5**

**The Escape**

How am I going to get out of here alive? There's too many of them. I can hear it. Not only the police and the security, but the rest of The Franchise are going to be on my trail all the time now. Just because I looked at some secret files, I can keep secrets.

Now I know the identity of The Dealer. Now I must get him back for the attempt on my life. But first I have to get out of this god forsaken building. How? I have no idea. I walked around the empty office floor of the building. There was no way out. Elevators shut down and the fire exits have been electronically locked. At last ventilation shafts must be the only way.

I made it down a few floors before I found some guys in suits.

"Haven't found 47 yet but we will do soon" said one of the suits.

"You best had", said the other suit, "I'm not havin' my pay cut 'caus of you idiots!"

"Who the hell is 47?" I thought.

I continued crawling until there was an opening in the shaft leading to a kitchen. I waited on one side of the door hoping for the suits to get the hell out. There was no way I could just walk out of there.

Unexpectedly I was grabbed from behind, I couldn't breathe. It was piano wire. I struggled and struggled until I finally broke free of the assassins grasp.

"YOU?" he shouted.

"What? You know me?" I answered.

The bald man went at me at a speed I couldn't even describe. We fought viciously while I hoped the guys outside wouldn't hear. One powerful kick to his chest put him to the ground. I turned for the kitchen table and grabbed a knife. I threw it as soon as I could only missing his head as he run outside by a tiny amount. All I could hear now were gunshots out in the canteen. I thought and thought again and could only think of one option. Fight my way out.


End file.
